My Personal Darkness
by EvilAngel666
Summary: For years Elsa had held a dark secret...that she murdered her own parents. But the truth her alternate personality Britney did it. Four years ago she vanished leaving Elsa alone and happy. Now 18 Elsa is finally ready to live her life. She even falls in love but what happens when Elsa hits her head and Britney awakens...Rated T for extreme dark content may change to M later
1. Prologue: How It All Began

**I have had this idea for a while now of giving Elsa an evil murderous alternate personality and finally i have an idea of how to do it...so here we go enjoy...note: this story takes place in the real world so there is no magic...except in Elsa's mind...also even though this will be the main focus this story also will be Jelsa fan-fic enjoy...**

**Prolouge: How It All Began**

Whenever i think about that night its always incredibly blury...i can never remember what exactly happened and it changes each time...what i can remember is hearing my parents scream and blood everywhere...i remember I was twelve, Anna went to a sleepover at a friends house...it was just me and my parents. I was sleeping soundly in my bed...the next thing i knew i heard screaming and my eyesight became incredably blurry and then nothing. The next morning i got up and saw blood on my floor i was scared as it led a trail down the hall...i followed it and it led into my parents bedroom...the long blue hallway was stained with blood and all the framed pictures were on the floor smashed...i opened the door and screamefd as i saw their mangled and bloody bodies...i fell to the floor unable to scream as i hugged my knees close to my body my hair falling in my face as i cried. I then saw my self in the mirror and saw the horror that became my realization...i was covered in their blood...from head to toe...i killed my parents...i screamed and screamed in horror i couldn't believe it...my eyes filled with tears as i cried. A few hours later my aunt Ingrid arrived as she and my mom were going out when no on answered the door she let herself in and she found me in their room with all the blood. She was horrified to say the least but you see unlike me at the time she knew why this happened...she knew my deepest darkest secret before i knew...i was a rare form of siamese twin...when we were in my mother's womb our brains fused into one basically meaning i had two seprate brains or personalities...i suffer from spilt personality...i share my body with a murderous psychopath who killed my parents and used my body to do it...i was horrified but at least i knew how the events happened...Things only began to get worse as the nightmares began...my screaming got louder and louder...i was terrified that she would take control and i would kill again...My sister moved in with my aunt and it was agreed that after numerous doctor visits that i would be admmited to a facility where people like me can be looked after and taken care of...i didn't want to go...i begged my aunt and i cried but she said it was best...what if i became her again and killed Anna...she knew how much i cared for my sister i had to leave for Anna's saftey...Anna was just as upset as me when she found out i was leaving...we both just cried for hours and hours but i knew deep dpwn it was what was best. I left the next day...upon arrivng i got setteled in and eventually used to my suuroundings. I had my own room since she was so dangerous and murderous...my room was small...the walls were white and cracked...the paint was chipping and peeling. My bed was large and fit two...the blankets were an off white as they were old and the pillows were stained with my tears...i kept my room clean and my clothes neat in the dresser. During the day i attended thearpy sessions and talked with doctors who tried to help me defeat her...after months and months no progess was shown, The doctors said i may never be able to control her and that i may be stuck there for the rest of my life... thats when the nightmares begin to grow worse and worse...i screamed and screamed but no one came running...i finally realized i was all alone...although even though technally i was alone i wasn't really she was always with me...one night during one of my nightmares she finally spoke to me...

I was sixteen at the time i had spent four years in this facility and i was still at square one...i got into my bed ready for another sleepless night alone and scared. i began tossing and turning sweating profoundly...suddenly i couldn't breathe... i began chocking, gasping for breathe begging to be able to breathe again but no matter how hard i tried i couldn't...then i saw her. She looked exactly like me but somehow different...her eyes were a piercing dark blue as they stared into my soul...her long flowing icy blond hair blew lightly in a freezing cold breeze...normally the cold didn't bother me but this cold was different...it was an evil dark cold...she smiled at me with cold ruby red lips.

"My, my if it isn't my sister Elsa" she said her voice cold and sharp.

"What do you want with me?" I asked desperate.

"What i wanted since the very begining...TOTAL CONTROL!" she yelled.

"NO! THIS IS MY BODY...YOU CAN'T TORMENT ME ANY LONGER!...I WON'T LET YOU!" I yelled.

"Like you have a choice" She said her voice piercing me like a thousand needles, "No one loves you and no one ever will...so why don't you do the world a favor and go away...give me my body and just dissapear" She said.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" I yelled enraged and on the verge of tears.

"They had to die...you should have seen the looks on their faces when they screamed...well actually you did...you just don't remember...which may be a good thing...i've done allot of bad things when i was in control and now i seek total control understand me bitch" she said pissed.

"Please stop this" I cried.

"I rule our body alone, your interference will not be tolerated. This realm is for grown ups; raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening on the jagged edge of reality. Self-pitying dreamers are not wanted here. They cannot survive here. You fear the truth. You live in shadows. Your pathetic attempts to reclaim your sanity have failed. Retreat now to the sterile safety of your self delusions, or risk inevitable annihilation. If you destroy me, you destroy yourself. Leave now and some hollow part of you may survive. Stay, and I will break you down! You will lose yourself forever!" she laughed. I don't know what happened but i attacked her...we started fighting, punching each other in the face until she kicked me off. A knife then appeared in her hand as she was going to kill me...i put out my hands to stop her and ice came out of them and blasted her into the darkness...i stood up and for the first time in so long i was truly alone. The next thing i knew i shot up in my bed heavily panting...i was sweating all over but i could finally breathe... i took in numerous deep breaths...i was finally safe. The doctors moniotered me for another four years and after seeing that i was no long having nightmares and i was finally smiling. The doctors finally told me that i was being released...i was so extatic. I quickly packed my things and ran to meet my aunt and sister. I grabbed Anna and hugged as hard as i could we both just cried and cried and cried. After that i put my suitcase in the trunk and my aunt drove me home...i looked out the window as we drove down the road i stared at the bright sun and basked in its light...i was finally free from her darkness and i was finally happy although one thing remained in the back of my mind...somthing i heard the doctors say...it was a name...a name that will forever terrify me with horrible memories...even though i'm finally free and happy i will never forget her as hard as i try or that dreadful name..._Britney._

**Well here you are i hope you enjoyed...R&R...Jack debuts a little later...bye :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Return To Normalcy

**A/N: I decided to change something...Instead of starting College Elsa is starting her senior year of high school...which mean the institution kept her for two years instead of four after Britney disappeared...She is eighteen, and Anna is sixteen and a sophomore...enjoy the story**

**Chapter 1: Return To Normalcy**

_BEEP...BEEEP...BEEEEEEEEEP_ my alarm clock blared pissing me off.

"Ughh" i said smashing the snooze button. I kicked the snow white blankets of my legs and got up to get dressed. My bedroom is average size...i have a black canopy bed with a white comforter and grey pillows, my walls a a very pale light blue...i got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and took a shower... i then got out and brushed my teeth...i then walked to my dresser and pulled out a black spaghetti strap top that said Fallen on it, a white sweater, black skinny jeans and black knee-high high-heeled boots. I took off the black tee shirt and grey sleep pants i was wearing and got dressed. I ten sat down in front of my vanity and began applying my make up. I applied light pale pink lipstick on my lips and heavy eyeliner on my icy blue eyes. I then braided my waist-length icy blonde hair in a french braid and threw it over my left shoulder. I then went over to my charger and grabbed my i-pod and put it in my bag. I then went over to my mirror and admired myself. Today is my first back to school in six years since my hospitalization.I'm now a senior in high school...i did all my missed work at the hospital so i never fell behind. After admiring myself in the mirror I was happy with how i looked and went next door to my sisters room and began knocking on the door. I heard mumbling so i knew she was still asleep...so i let myself in. My sister Anna's room was bright and full of color...the walls are pink and she has a bright green, pink and yellow canopy bed with a pink comforter. I sighed seeing her asleep her reddish-brown hair a huge rats next and her mouth open drooling. I walked over to her and began shaking her awake.

"Anna...Anna wake up we have to go to school" I said.

"Mm...chocolate covered boybands" She muttered in her sleep.

"ANNA WAKE UP!" I screamed in her ear. She opened her eyes.

"I'm up i'm up...don't worry Justin Bieber i wont eat you" she said going back to sleep.

"Anna if you don't wake up now i'm gonna tell Aunt Ingrid about how late you got home from your date with Kristoff" I said in he ear. Her eyes immediately flew open in panic

"I'M UP I'M UP" She yelled in panic as she sat up wide eyed

"Good now get dressed" i said leaving her room and heading downstair and into the kitchen. My Aunt Ingrid was already in there making breakfast. She looked allot like me just twenty years is wearing a white blouse, faded jeans and white sneakers. Her blonde hair reaches the middle of her back. She's a little bit taller then me.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning Elsa...are you ready for your first day back too school?" She asked me.

"Yes but i'm a little nervous" I replied uneasy.

"Don't worry you'll be fine...i promise you...she's long gone...she'll never hurt you or anyone again" My aunt reassured me.

"I know...i'm just still a little nervous" i said.

"Well Anna will be there with you so you wont be alone" She said smiling as she served my scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Thanks" I said as i began eating. anna then burst into the room out of breath as she ran down the stairs at top speed.

"Anna slow down" My aunt said.

"Sorry Aunt Ingrid...i'm just so excited to go back to school and see all my friends" Anna said all in one breath. Anna as usual had her reddish brown hair in two braids, her blue eyes shining with excitement and she is wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, a black vest, a pink ankle length skirt and black and hot pink high tops, "Oh my gosh are you excited for school Elsa cause i know i sure am...this is totally going to be so exciting..." "Anna" "Were gonna see all our friends and i'll get to see Kristoff and maybe i can find you a boyfriend" "Anna" "You need a really cute guy Elsa to take care of you and get out of you depression...not that i'm saying you have depression its just that you've been action depressed lately and i think a guy would help calm you down" "Anna" "But not a jerk like Hans...ughh that asshole...did you hear he's dating Barbie now what a pig...and you know he flirts with Redd allot too and_" "ANNA" i yelled cutting of her rambiling.

"Yes Elsa?" She asked.

"You've been blabbing in and one for the past fifteen minuets we have to go" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her to the door.

"Okay" She said happily.

"Bye Aunt Ingrid...love you" I called.

"Yeah love you too" Anna called.

"Bye girls have a great day" She called back to us as we made our way out the door and walked over to my black SUV. My family is ...well were not rich but we have a a decent amount of money so i was able to get an expensive car. I got in the drivers seat and Anna hopped into the passengers seat. I earned my drivers license while i was at the institution. I put the key in the ignition and put my Evanescence CD in and _Going Under_ began playing

_"Now I will tell you what i've done for you...fifty thousand tears i've cried screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me...(Going Under)" _Amy lee's voice rang out from my speakers as i pulled onto the street and began driving.

"Ughh can't we listen to something else besides you depressing music i just downloaded the new One Direction CD" Anna said hopefully.

"Yeah no...you know i hate that pop trash..." I said.

"C'mon we always listen to your music" Anna whined.

"Listen i'll make you a deal..." I began.

"Okay...what is it?" She asked.

"When you get your own drivers license you can play your own music...okay but until then we listen to mine" I said smiling evilly because i know the day she gets her drivers license is the day hell freezes over...she's just to reckless when driving. Anna then pouted.

"Hmmph...thats not fair you know i'll never get my license" She said.

"Yep thats why i made you the deal" I said laughing.

"Your mean" Anna said pouting.

"Thanks" I said laughing as i pulled into the school parking lot. I then shut my car off and we both got out. As we were heading towards the school Anna ran off to greet her friend Rapunzel as i noticed everyone was outside since school hasn't started yet and all the cliques were together...The jocks, the cheerleaders, the goths, the nerds, the drama club..."ughh high school...a hell on earth" I thought to myself when i heard a familiar voice.

"Elsa hey" the voice said in a British accent. I turned around and say my best friend Alice Liddle walking over. Her waist length raven black hair swaying in the fall breeze as her piercing emerald green eyes stared at me.

"Alice" I exclaimed giving her a hug as she hugged me back. I then got a good look at her outfit. She is wearing a white tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black leather jacket, a black and grey plaid mini-skirt, black fingerless gloves, black and white striped tights, black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots and a silver necklace with the omega symbol on it. Alice is the same height as me and quite thin like me. Alice has been my best friend since we were little girls...we've both lost our parents...hers plus her older sister all died in a fire...then after that she moved in with her aunt and uncle.

"So how does it feel to return to hell?" She asked me smiling.

"Just great...i can't wait to see all the awful people again...what's been up with them?" I asked.

"Well Hans and Barbie are dating as i'm sure you heard...two stuck-up ego-maniacs hooking up...god help us" Alice said as i began laughing, "Plus Pitch Black has been terrorizing everyone as usual" Alice said.

"Great is that all?" I asked.

"Nope Redd took over the cheerleading squad" Alice said.

"Oh god i would feel so bad for them is they weren't all plastic dolls..." I said.

"Yep and she installed a new rule...obey or it Off With Your Head" Alice said mimicking Redd as i laughed.

"I still can't believe she's your cousin" I said.

"Don't remind me" She said rolling her eyes.

"I missed you" I said.

"I missed you too" she said back.

"So hows Phillip" I asked.

"Good...he took me to see In This Moment last week it was freaking awesome" she said smiling.

"I'm really glad you two got together...you make a really cute couple" I said.

"Thanks...i'm just glad he dumped Aurora when he did...did you know she was sleeping with one of the teachers...behind his back" Alice said.

"No...wow" I said as a guy came over and wrapped his arms around Alice

"Where did you go i was waiting for you?" He asked in a British accent.

"Phillip hey i was just talking to Elsa...you remember her" Alice said.

"Of course i do its good to see you again Elsa" Phillip said.

"You too" I replied as i admired how good he looked. He's a few inches taller then me and Alice and he's quite fit. His short and tidy brown hair and brown eyes shining in the sunlight. He's wearing a black tee-shirt covered by a grey turtle neck sweater, black jeans and grey designer sneakers. As he held her i swear i saw Alice actually smile. He then leaned down and the began kissing.

"Elsa hey" I heard another voice as i turned around and saw Astrid and Merida two of my other best friends walking over.

"Hey Elsa how are ya?" Merida asked in her thick Scottish accent.

"Hey girls i missed you two" I said giving each of them a hug.

Astrid is wearing a grey sweater thats a little too big for her, a black mini skirt and black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots and her waist-length blonde hair is in a loose braid with her bangs covering her left eye while Merida is wearing a ripped dark green tee-shirt, faded and ripped jeans and black combat boots as her wild bright red hair blew all over the place. The bell then rang.

"Ughh come one...lets get this day of hell over with Alice said as we all walked inside.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1...R&R...Jack appears next chapter...i hope you enjoyed it...have a nice day bye :)**


	3. AN

**Hello everyone..i.i'm sorry if you thought thus was a new chapter...new chapter should be up soon but i wanted to let everyone know that i will not be writing any fanfictions this summer because i am writing a book and i've put it on hold for a while now and i really want to get back to it...so from May-October there will be no updates but i'll be back in October...i just wanted to let everyone know...have a nice day...:)**


End file.
